


all I ever wanted was the world

by always_in_my_heart



Category: Gay - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: AU, Gay, Homo, Homosexual, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of weapons, Primadonna!Harry, some smut, soulmate, thief!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_in_my_heart/pseuds/always_in_my_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is quite the Primadonna rich boy and he likes to stay young, Louis is a poor thief and just wants his orphanage family to learn.</p><p>or</p><p>Harry has killed all of his soulmates and their reincarnations to stay young, because you stay 18 until you meet your soulmate so you can grow old together, well, until Louis comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Youth

Harry was young. He loved being young. He was 18 years old and he didn't want that to change. He was very wealthy and quite posh. He liked to think he could afford to stay young. He was the richest person he knew, and he wanted to keep it that way. He loved his satin sheets, he loved his expensive wine, he loved his expensive food, he loved his life. He lived in the biggest house, with expensive furniture and curtains and servants. He barely had to move a muscle.

Harry was tall and dainty with really long, lovely legs. He had long curly hair that went just past his shoulders. He looked at his nails he had just gotten done with a content smile. He wiggled his toes and outstretched his legs that hung over the side of his luxurious chair, he called it his throne. It was velvet and red with gold trimming.

He delicately laid there in a pale pink silk robe. He thought about the year and began to panic. He should be returning soon. He calmed himself down when he realized he had overwhelmed himself.

“It'll be okay. You'll just do what you did with the rest.” Harry nodded. He smiled smugly and turned in the chair. He rested his feet softly on the carpet and stood up. His robe draped around him as he walked down the few steps from his “throne”. He never let anyone sit in his throne but himself.

He walked to his office and sighed as he took out the papers he had to every now and again. He didn't know it would come so soon. He knew he was born, but that was a long time ago. He has probably come of age now and was probably searching for Harry. He doesn't know what he looks like, or even his name, but Harry knows he will be coming, just like the others.

Harry stayed in his office for hours on end, planning and reading. He had to get someone to do it for him, because surely Harry couldn't do it himself. Sure, he felt bad about doing it in the first place, but it is what it is and it must be done.

Harry made the prediction from all of the last ones that he would come sometime that month, maybe in the next week. Harry’s mind raced. Too soon, too soon. He especially dreaded this one, and he wasn't sure why.

\--

A few days later, he was reading in his throne. He wore a baby blue sweater that meant halfway down his thighs. He liked how he could see his thigh tattoo with this sweater. He slowly turned the page of his book, as it was eerily silent. He looked up from his book seconds before a few of his men came running in.

“Sir, sir! There is a thief!” They cried. Harry stood up, his fuzzy green socks cuddling his feet.

“What? Where? In my house?” Harry growled. 

“Yes, sir. He was last seen in the library. We think he's going to your safe!” They called. Harry nodded and fastly walked to his library. He entered with a stern face, but it was completely silent.

“Men! I do not believe there is anyone in here.” Harry sighed.

“We saw him, sir! Go check your safe!” They said.

“If he were still in here, that wouldn't be too smart.” Harry stated, making his men nod in agreement. Harry slowly roamed his library, skillfully examining his surroundings. He suddenly turned his head and carefully examined a bookshelf with a table against it. “Show yourself, thief.” He growled. “Don't make me do anything drastic.”

Slowly, a small figure emerged from behind the bookshelf. “Quite clever, you are. I thought you idiots would never find me.” The thief snickered.

“Leave what you have stolen and go or else I will have you arrested.” Harry said firmly.

“Well, you can't make me do that if you don't catch me, yeah?” Before Harry could respond, the thief had hopped up the tall bookshelf and swiftly climbed.

“Get him!” Harry's voice boomed the command through the library. His men hesitated before attempting to climb the bookshelf, only to fall and tumble atop each other. Harry gripped the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger as he scrunched eyebrows and rested his hand on his hip as he sighed loudly.

Harry watched the skillful thief and noticed his technique. He waited for the right time and kicked the bookshelf, followed by a loud boom, and a small screech. The thief fell at least 15 feet and Harry caught him, and his bag of stolen goods fell next to them soon after, followed by several books falling from the shelf. Books toppled out of the thief a bag as Harry held the thief bridal style.

“Books?” Harry questioned, eyebrows scrunched.

“Wow, you're so strong.” The thief mock swooned. The thief cuddled into Harry’s arms, making Harry scoff with disgust and drop him. “Oi! I was comfortable.” The thief pouted.

“Tell me why you were stealing my books.” Harry crossed his arms and looked down at the small thief. He looked about Harry’s age, he wore all black clothing, he had big blue eyes and fluffy brown hair. He had stubble on his jawline and above his upper lip, he also had prominent cheekbones. Harry had to admit, the thief was quite attractive.

“Tell me why you dropped me.” The thief pouted as he stood up. “You hurt me bum.” Harry firmly gripped the thief arm, so he couldn't escape.

“Ow!” The thief winced, and Harry couldn't help his guilt as he slowly loosened his grip. “Oh, are those books? I thought they were cakes!” The thief said sarcastically.

“What kind of game are you playing?” Harry asked lowly, trying to understand this thiefs motives.

“Not sure, but it sure is fun!” The thief slipped from Harry's loose grip, making Harry's eyes go wide. The thief gathered up the bag of stolen books and ran a few feet.

“H-Hey! That's.. cheating!” Harry hesitated to call, as he blushed at his childish remark. The thief stopped in his tracks and turned around with an amused look.

“Oh, you're right. I apologize. Maybe some other time.” The thief threw the bag of books on the ground and ran off. Harry was left feeling kind of weird. He felt very childish and uncomfortable, but he didn't dislike it.

“Should we… run after him?” One of his men hesitated to ask.

“No… We’ll let him go. For now.” Harry said lightly and began picking up books.

Harry thought about that boy a lot. He thought about his snarky remarks, his childish games, his stealthiness and how he was the only one who made Harry feel that way. He was the only thief that Harry let go. He was the only person to make Harry blush and flustered. Harry sometimes was disappointed in himself for missing him.


	2. Cake

It's been quite a while and Harry found himself thinking about the thief again. He grunted once he caught himself and stood up. He had to occupy himself. Before he could do anything he saw a figure at the corner of his eye. He quickly looked over to see the thief leaning against the wall with a big grin.  
“‘Ello.” The thief said.  
“Who let you in, thief?” Harry asked, turning his body to the small thief.  
“Um, obviously myself. They don't call me a criminal for nothing.” He snickered.  
“What are your intentions with being here today? Why have you shown yourself so easily?” Harry questioned. The thief thought about it and just ended up shrugging.  
“Bored, I guess.” He said casually.  
“So you broke into my home?” Harry asked, amused.  
“Yup. Nice outfit.” The thief smirked and swiftly walked away. Harry blushed and looked down to see he was just wearing shiny golden pants.  
“Where are you going?” Harry quickly asked, following the thief.  
“Where's your kitchen? I'm starved.” The thief groaned.  
“Um… To your right?” Harry couldn't help the words from falling from his mouth, and was quite confused as to why he was helping this thief. He heard the thief chuckle and it irritated him.  
“Sick.” He heard the thief mumble.  
“Who are you anyways?” Harry questioned, stopping the thief.  
“I'm a criminal, who else?” The thief said, not looking back. Harry thought he sounded like he was trying to brush it off as a joke, but Harry heard a bit of sadness in his voice.  
“What's your name?” Harry asked.  
“I want cake.” The thief whispered.  
“Tell me your name first.”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“I don't want to.”  
“Why?”  
“You don't need to know everything, Princess.” The thief snapped, turning his head sideways. Harry let go out of shock, and the thief skipped into the kitchen as if nothing happened. “Oh! Chocolate cake!”  
“Thief!” Harry heard a woman shriek.  
“Ow! Hey! Help!” The thief cried. Harry heard some banging, and he finally snapped out of his trance and jogged into the kitchen to see pots all over the floor, the thief cowering in the corner as a chef help a rolling pin up, about to hit him.  
“Stop!” Harry called. The chef spun around with wide eyes.  
“Sir, he's a thief!” She looked confused. “He was about to steal cake!”  
“He's… He's with me, it's alright.” Harry hesitated to say. The chefs eyes went wide.  
“Oh, dear! I apologize! I am so sorry, I thought you were a thief! I didn't hurt you, did I?” She panicked and spun around back to the thief, dropping the rolling pin.  
“Yes, you did! I think my arm is broken!” The thief fake cried.  
“Oi! No need to be rude!” Harry said to the thief.  
“I'm fine.” The thief mumbled. “I just want some cake.”  
“Yes, right away, sir.” The chef stumbled to the cake she had just finished decorating and cut a piece for the criminal.  
Harry and the thief sat on Harry's antique couch, the thief very happily ate his third piece of cake. Harry just sat and watched him.  
“Stop watching me. I know I'm beautiful, but I'm trying to eat here.” The thief said with a mouth full of cake. Harry blushed and quickly looked away. The thief smiled to himself and continued to eat.  
“So, Mr. Styles-” The thief started.  
“How do you know my name?” Harry I interrupted him, bewildered.  
“You're literally the richest person in a 100 mile radius. Literally everyone knows you.” Louis laugh, and lightly choked on his cake before continuing, “Anyways, Mr. Styles, could you tell me about yourself?”  
“M-Me? Why would you want to know about me?” Harry asked, still blushing.  
“You're kind of give me that mysterious vibe.” The thief swallowed his last bite of cake and put the plate on the table. He leaned back into the couch and rested his hands on his belly.  
“Um.. I'm not really mysterious… Um… Wait a minute.” Harry scrunched his eyebrows. “Why am I okay with this?”  
“With what?” The thief looked up at Harry.  
“You tried to steal my books and I gave you cake and I'm letting you in my house, this is just an insane situation.” Harry was upset with himself for letting this happen.  
“You love me, that's why.” The thief said smugly.  
“I do not love you.” Harry instantly snapped, and glared at the thief. “I am incapable of love.”  
The thief looked a little hurt as he said, “No ones incapable-”  
“I am.” Harry cut him off. They were overcome with an awkward silence.  
“You never answered my question, you know.” The thief said quietly. Harry couldn't help his heart drop to his stomach as he heard sadness in the boys voice.  
“What question?” Harry asked softly.  
“Could you tell me about yourself?” The thief asked again.  
“Um.. I uh… I live on my own, other than my women and men.” Harry said.  
“Tell me something about who you are.” The thief said, sitting up with a small smile.  
“Um.. I like… nice things?” Harry said as more of a question.  
“Do you really?” The thief said sarcastically with a laugh. Harry continued to blush and turned his face.  
“They make me feel… pretty.” Harry hesitated to say as he hid his face from the thief. The thief immediately stopped laughing once he realized Harry was embarrassed.  
“Yeah. Feeling pretty is always nice.” The thief said softly. Harry looked up and smiled small.  
“Tell me something about you.” Harry said.  
“I like cake, that's for sure!” The thief laughed. Harry smiled and looked down at his feet. “My names Louis.”  
“What?” Harry asked, looking up.  
“My names Louis.” Louis repeated. Harry smiled wide.  
“That's a lovely name.” Harry nodded.  
“Thanks. Harry’s a pretty cool name.” Louis smiled and looked down. They sat in a silence that wasnt uncomfortable. Harry fixdd his posture that for some reson got lazy as he sat with Louis on the couch. Harry crossed his legs over eachother and looked at his nails.  
Louis cleared his throat and sat up as well, suddenly becoming insecure.  
“Do you really think youre incapable of love?” Louis asked soft after a few minutes. “Thats a bit sad.”  
“I think its time you… You go.” Harry said, hurt in his voice as he turned away from Louis.  
“But-”  
“Please.” Harry pleaded, his arms wrapped around himself insecurly as he looked over to Louis with pained eyes.  
“I… I understand. It was nice seeing you, Harry. Thank you for letting me over. Goodbye.” Louis choked, his voice cracking a bit before he ran out of the room. It was only then that Harry realized Louis was barefoot and covered in dirt. Harry suddenly felt really guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any typos! tell me what you think! xx


	3. Guilt

The image of Louis plaugued Harry's mind. Not really the image itself, but the feelings that came with it. Guilt, sadness, regret, and self-hatred. The image of a dirt-covered boy close to tears, because of Harry's stubborness. Harry scolds himself a lot for feeling these things towards a thief, but he cant help his mind travel to that boy every now and then. Louis. Such a lovely name. Harry felt bad, but he knew he was incapable of love.  
He stared at his throne and shook his head. He doesn't feel worthy enough to sit in it anymore, and he's not sure why. He went to his office and suddenly remembered. He's supposed to be here by now, if Harrys guess was correct. He began to panic and got himself overwhelmed again. Whats he gonna do? Where is he? Why isnt he here yet? Harry spent the night replanning, seeing if he was right. Every single time he got the same result. He should be here. Harry got nervous. He needed to know who it was. If he wasnt here within a week something was wrong. Harry got a thought of maybe its finally over. He got a bit sad at the thought of it being over, but also relieved. Harry suddenly felt tears going down his face. He wasnt sure what emotion has caused it, since hes feeling so many, but he didnt try to stop it. He sat in his office chair and cried into his hands.  
Louis sat on the roof of the orphanage and held his knees to his chest. He rested his chins on his knees and stared at Harry's house. It towered over all the other buildings with its magnificant glow and shine. Louis bit his lip and stood up, bare feet grazing the cold ground. He swiftly made his way down to the front desk.  
"I'll be back." He mumbled and made his way back to Harry's house. He didnt want Harry to know he was there that time. He needed those books. Well, not really hinself, but his brothers and sisters. The other kids at the orphanage, who he considered family. Louis grew up in the orphanage and he doesnt really live there anymore, since hes an adult now, but they let him stay since he has nowhere else to go. He always tells them he'll be rich one day. They just nod and smile a pitiful smile. It erks Louis that they dont believe him, but he believes in himself.  
Once Louis arrived in front of the mansion he snuck his way in and back up to the library. He snuck double the amount of books then last time and quickly left. He felt very guilty. He just stole from Harry. Harry who Louis quite fancied. He's fancied Harry since he was 12. Harry foesnt have to know that, though. Louis brought the books back to his family anf they were all joyous. Louis wanted to cheer and celevrate, but all he wanted to do was cry. He didnt, though. He just smiled weakly and went off to the bed he's slept in his whole life. He stared at the wall with the feelings of regret and guilt eating him alive, keeping him awake all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any typos! thanks for reading! xx


	4. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy kanoodles guys! Thanks so much for 1000 hits! heres another chapter! <3

Harry was feeling emotionally unstable that day, like he could cry at any second. He felt so childish and he hated it so much. He sat on the floor with a frown plastered on his face. His eyebrows were scrunched as he tried to do a puzzle. He couldn't focus so he was getting very frustrated very fast. He groaned loudly and stood up and walked away fron the puzzle. He began pacing in his living room. He doesn't know why he's feeling this way. Is it the betrayal he feels? Louis snuck in last night and stole his books. He knew it was Louis, because what other thief would go for his books? He didn't really care about the books themselves, its just... he felt... used. Like Louis only "hung out" with him to get his books. Harry forced himself to not cry. He felt gross on the inside as he made his way to his throne. He still doesn't feel worthy enough to sit in it, but maybe it'll make him feel better?  
Harry walked into the room with his throne and he nearly choked when he saw someone sitting in it. Someone is sitting in HIS throne. Harry's mind raced as he recognized the figure with their legs hanging ovwr one of the arms and their head on the other. Louis. Harry quickly became so overwhelmed. Louis is sitting in his throne. The throne he doesn't let anyone sit in and Louis who betrayed him.  
"Hey, curl- Woah, are you okay?" Louis asked, giving Harry a questioning look. Harry realized that he was indeed crying now. He was furious at himself for letting Louis see him like this and furious at Louis.  
The tears didn't slow down as Harry yelled, "Get out!"  
Louis flinched and sat up in the chair. "If uh... If this is about the chair I can get up."  
"You betrayed me Louis." Harry growled, glaring in Louis' soul.  
"Hey... Uh... Just let me explain, okay?" Louis said softly, standing up.  
"Get out! Now! Before I call for my men." Harry's voice cracked through his tears as he fell to his knees. Louis stood before him, speechless. Louis was speechless and Harry was the only person to ever do that to him. Louis' mouth was slightly agape as he stood for a few more seconds, trying to gather words to say, before closing it again and walking to the door.  
Louis paused beside Harry and whispered, "I'm sorry." before leaving the room. Harry felt very guilty but he didn't regret it. Well, maybe a little. Or quite a bit.  
Harry sat on the ground crying for a while. He can't believe what just happened.  
Harry felt so cold and empty once he stopped crying. He wanted someone to comfort him, but he didn't have any friends. Or family. He's outlived all of them. Yet, he is only 18. Harry suddenly feels the guilt of killing all of his soulmates. Why didn't he just grow old with them? Why was he so goddamn selfish? Harry hated himself in that moment. He hated himself for all of his decisions. He decided he won't kill the next. He doesn't deserve the next. Harry felt sad when he remembered that the next hadn't come yet. Maybe it all ended, because of Harry's selfish, nasty ways. He had hired hitmen to kill all of his past soulmates, and now here he is, hating himself so very much for it. He wish he could undo it. He wish he wasn't the way he was. He wish he never existed. He was an abomination. Harry screamed and it echoed throughout his mansion. It was a heartwrenching scream. It was one you would only hear in movies, but here he was, feeling as though this was a movie that won't have a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any typos again! ive been typing on my phone :-)


	5. "Death.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: gun mentioned, near murders

Harry laid in bed for weeks, too depressed and lonely to do anything. He didn't bathe or each much. He cried a lot, though. He hadn't seen Louis since he yelled at him. He didn't even let him explain himself. Louis hadn't tried to come back, which is what Harry wanted, right? No, Harry was feeling so lonely, that no one could help. Though, the thought of Louis coming over wasn't horrible.  
Maybe Harry deserved this for all of his horrible ways. Being greedy and selfish and just a disgusting person. How did Louis make him realize all of this? Why Louis?  
Harry suddenly sat up in his bed with wide eyes. His face was covered in sweat and tears. His hair was falling all over his face as he realized something. How could he have not seen it before? It's Louis. Louis is the reincarnation. Louis is his soulmate. He came when his calculations said.  
Does this mean he'll have to kill Louis? But, he actually likes Louis. He doesn't deserve Louis. Louis was poor and gross and snarky, why should Harry even be thinking about him? Because he's everything Harry wants. Everything Harry needs. Harry started sobbing.  
If he's going to kill Louis, he will do it himself this time. It's too personal. Maybe he'll kill himself afterwards. That sounds like a plan.

A week later, Harry was showered and groomed to perfection. He had a sheer robe on over his favorite lingerie. It makes him feel pretty. As he walked down the hall his bare feet padding against the floor was the only noise. He was shaking and his heart was pounding, but he can't let people know. He felt his hair bounce against his shoulders as he force himself to strut down the hall.  
He entered his throne room and went up and spread himself on it, inhaling the scent. He lifted his legs to elegantly fall over the arm of the chair. He closed his eyes and felt the fabric of the chair. The velvet fabric felt wonderful against his skin. His head fell back against the other arm of the chair and he just laid there, trying to plan everything out in his head.  
His thoughts were interrupted by one of his women coming in and saying, "Sir, there's someone here for you".  
Harry's heart clenched as he opened his eyes. He turned his head to see Louis standing before him.  
"Mr. Styles, you asked for me?" Louis asked softly and nervously. Nothing like the Louis he knew and loved.  
"Ah, yes. Louis. I have called you here to talk to you." Harry said, looking at his nails.  
"Talk? About what?" Louis asked, shuffling uncomfortably.  
"About you stealing from me. Do you know the punishment for stealing?" Harry asked lowly. Louis gulped so loud Harry could hear it crossed the room.  
"Uh... Death.." Louis said shakily, looking down at his feet.  
"Correct!" Harry chimed, standing up from his chair, his robe softly caressing his legs.  
"Y-You're going to kill me?" Louis asked, hurt very apparent in his eyes.  
"I'm afraid so, darling. If I could choose, I wouldn't do it, but you did go against the law." Harry frowned.  
"They were just books! I-I'll pay you back, please. Just don't kill me." Louis begged, eyes starting to water. Harry could no longer ignore the guilt in his chest.  
"How will you ever pay me back? You're poor and starving." Harry practically spat.  
"I-I will be your slave or something. I don't know! I'm so sorry for stealing, I really am! If you'd just let me explain." Louis quickly wiped the tear from his cheek. Harry went down the few steps that lead up to his throne.  
"Go ahead." Harry interrupted. Louis looked confused at first, but then slightly relieved.  
"O-Oh, well, you see, Mr. Styles. Like you said I am very poor and very starving. I have many brothers and sisters at the orphanage I grew up in. I was recently let out, because I am now 18 years old and they can't go to school, so I wanted to teach them as much as I could. You're the richest man around so I assumed you had many books, so I came here to take some. Do you understand?" Louis pleaded.  
"Oh, I understand." Harry said walking closer to Louis. Louis' face relaxed as he felt relief. "But I still have to kill you."  
Louis' face dropped, "No, no. Please, I can't leave them! Please, Harry." Louis began to cry. Harry slowly brought his hand to his back and took out the gun he had tucked in his underwear. "Please, have mercy!" Louis cried, dropping to his knees.  
Harry's mind raced as he panicked. He didn't have the heart to kill this beautiful man. He had to, though. There was no other way. Or was there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to update! I had a nasty case of writer's block! yuck! anyways! i hope you enjoy! I will hopefully be updating again soon to make up for lost time!! thanks for reading! xx


	6. "Shoot Me Now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: mentions of guns and near deaths

"Louis." Harry said softly. Louis looked up with wide eyes. Harry closed his eyes. "I have changed my mind."  
"W-What do you mean?" Louis asked.  
"I will not kill you. I will tell you something only you will know." Harry sighed, still holding onto the gun.  
"Really? I can live?" Louis asked.  
"Yes. Now, listen. I am a lot older than I look. Do you know that you stop aging at 18 until you meet your soulmate?" Harry asked, getting a nod in return. "Well, I have always sent men to kill them for me. I was selfish and disgusting and I have recently discovered this. I don't deserve any of this."  
"Why are you telling me this, Harry?" Louis asked shakily, standing up from the ground. Harry opened his eyes and gave Louis a weak smile.  
"I want you to kill me and take everything I have." Harry sighed, giving the gun to Harry.  
"Harry, no-"  
"All of my money is in my safe and the lock combination is 2-1-21."  
"Harry, I can't-"  
"Tell my men and women that it's finally happened and I chose you, they will understand-"  
"HARRY!" Louis yelled.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"I am not going to kill you." Louis said, trying to give the gun back.  
"Please." Harry pleaded. "I need to die."  
"No you don't. I have a question." Louis said.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Am I your soulmate? Is that why you wanted to kill me? I know you, and you wouldn't kill someone over books." Louis said. Harry was silent as he stared at Louis' collarbone. "Harry."  
"Yes. I am so sorry. Please kill me. Shoot me now. I don't deserve this or you or anything." Harry started to cry.  
"Don't cry, love." Louis dropped the gun and walked up to Harry and took his hands. Harry looked up with desperate and sad eyes. "You do not deserve to die. You're too lovely and beautiful." Louis smiled. Harry couldn't help the smile creeping on his face.  
"I'm so sorry." Harry whispered, closing his eyes again. "I couldn't do it myself. I needed you to do it."  
"It's okay, love." Louis said, tucking Harry's hair behind his ear. "Everything will be good, yeah?"  
"I don't know what to do now. I'm pretty sure you won't want me as your soulmate since I tried to kill you." Harry said with a hint of joking.  
"I actually don't mind, because I understand where you're coming from and I know how you feel," Louis smiled, making Harry smile "but you may need to make it up over a few dates."  
"Seems fair enough." Harry chuckled. Louis let go of Harry's other hand and backed up a step and smiled.  
"Is that all you needed me for, Mr. Styles?" Louis chuckled. Harry thought for a second and shook his head.  
"Actually there is one more thing." Harry smirked and slowly walked around Louis, examining him.  
"Yes?" Louis gulped, only getting a hum in response.  
Harry was walking agonizingly slow and lifted his hand to rest on Louis' shoulder as he circled the boy as if he were his prey. Harry rubbed his hand against Louis' chest as he walked. Louis was standing very still, breath shaky. Harry's hand found a comfy place on Louis' left collarbone as he leaned into Louis' right ear.  
"You're very pretty." Harry whispered, making Louis shiver.  
"T-Thank you." Louis stuttered. Harry smirked and continued to circle Louis, his hand dragging along Louis' back. He made his way back to the front of Louis and his hand slid it's way to Louis' chin.  
"Gorgeous eyes." Harry whispered, staring right into them. Green eyes met blue. Harrys pointer finger and thumb rested on Louis' chin as his eyelashes fluttered. Harry's eyes flickered from Louis' lips to his eyes many times before starting to lean in. Louis' breath hitched as Harry did so. His cheeks were flaming as he closed his own eyes. He felt Harry's breath getting closer at an insanely slow pace.  
When he could practically feel Harry's lips on his, Harry whispered, "That'll be all".  
Louis felt Harry let go of his chin and back away, making Louis' eyes open with confusion. He saw a proud grin on Harry's face.  
"I uh-um.." Louis stuttered, shuffling his feet. "Uh yeah... See ya, curly." Louis quickly left, making Harry chuckle.  
"Goodbye, Louis." Harry said.  
Harry had to keep reminding himself he was incapable of love and that's not what this feeling is, but he wasn't a very convincing person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!! Yay!! Sorry that chapters are so short!! I hope you liked the chapter! xx


	7. Date

Harry had sent Louis a lengthy letter that at some point included details about their date. It was a bit confusing to send, since Louis didn't have a house. He had to send out one of his women to find Louis manually, but she managed.  
When Harry was alone he found himself sad again, but whenever he thought about Louis he couldn't stop his smile. He couldn't help it, Louis was just so lovely! Harry found himself in his library, roaming. He somehow ended up in the romance section of his library, and once he realized that he got angry with himself. He is not worthy of love. He is incapable of love. Harry had picked up a book about love, but threw it. It was quite a childish thing to do, he admitted, but he didn't care. He groaned and stomped out. He anxiously looked around for the woman he sent for Louis. He spotted her and smiled brightly as he walked up to her. She smiled back and straightened her posture.  
"Did the letter make it to Louis?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, sir. He has told me to leave a message for you." She said.  
"Alright, what is it?" He asked, looking in her hands for a reply letter, but there was none.  
"He said, 'Ok sure'." The woman chuckled. Harry groaned but couldn't help the smile on his face. Leave it to Louis to be a simpleton.  
Harry started getting ready for their date that night. He invited Louis over for dinner, with only the best luxury, of course. Best food in all of the town, best furniture in all of the town, best servants in all of the town, best everything. Harry dressed up in his best tux, made sure all of the house was cleaned spotless, he made sure everything was perfect. And it was.  
Harry anxiously paced in front of his big grand entrance front door. He wore his pale pink tux with a paint lace pattern in white and it perfectly fitted him. He wore it with white dress shoes and his hair was down perfectly. He bit his thumb nail and was startled by a knock at the door. A smile grew wide on his face as he rushed to open it. There stood Louis in skinny jeans, a big t-shirt and a beanie. Harry suddenly became very insecure that he has overdressed and overdone everything.  
"Well, jeez. Hello there, Mr. Fancypants." Louis chuckled with an adorable smile. Harry's entire face turned red as he fumbled and stepped back.  
"C-Come in." He mumbled and gestured for Louis to come in. Louis smiled kindly and obliged.  
"Do you got a stuck up your arse or summat?" Louis laughed. Harry's face turned even more red  
"Maybe." Harry mumbled and immediately smacked a hand on his face and groaned as Louis laughed harder.  
"Alright, loverboy. Let's start the date, yeah?" Louis suggested, grabbing Harry's hand from his face and smile warmly. Harry's nerves calmed down and his body relaxed and he smiled back and nodded.  
"Yeah, erm, follow me." Harry smiled, leading Louis to his huge dining room.  
Once they entered, Louis gasped so loud, making Harry smile. The table was twenty feet long and all of the chairs were grand and the headboards were tall. They were all a dark wood edged with gold. Above the table was a grand chandelier. The table had two plates and two sets of silverware, but they were the two end chairs twenty feet from each other.  
"Here is your seat, sir." Harry smiled and chuckled as he pulled out an end chair for Louis. Louis silently walked over and sat in the chair.  
"Thank you." He mumbled, still in awe at the room. The walls were lined with art that was so beautiful. Harry made his way to the other end chair and sat down. Louis could see in his face that he had realized a flaw in his plan, but neither of them mentioned it. After a moment or two, servants came in, one after another, with platters full of food. Louis looked wide eyed as they just kept piling in. All of the food looked delicious. There were so many different foods. Once the servants left, Louis looked at the table to see it was completely covered in food.  
"Dig in!" Harry smiled wide and kept his hands on his lap, waiting for Louis to get food first. Louis looked at the foods around him and got a little bit of everything, which quickly filled his plate. He didn't even have to stand up. He wonders what other foods were on the table, but was good with what he had for now. Harry soon got up and got a few things. Once Harry sat down he said something that Louis couldn't quite understand since they were so far apart.  
"What?" Louis called back. Harry repeated himself, but again Louis couldn't hear him. Louis groaned and stood up, taking his plate. He made his way to the chair next to Harry and sat down, smiling brightly at Harry, who had a startled look on his face. "Couldn't hear ya."  
"Oh, well, I said you look stunning." Harry blushed. Louis also blushed and looked at his lap.  
"Speak for yourself, you look absolutely breathtaking." Louis smiled up at him.  
"O-Oh... Well, thank you." Harry smiled brightly, tucking hair behind his ear. Harry started to pick at his kale salad with his fork, taking small bites every now and then, whereas Louis started gobbling all of the food down. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, Louis didn't notice, though. He just kept on eating.  
After a few minutes Harry asked, "So how are you today, Louis?"  
"I'm alright, thanks! How are you?" Louis asked, a mouth full of food.  
"I'm good, thanks." Harry smiled fondly at Louis. Louis looked up and he had pasta sauce on his face and so Harry chuckled and lifted his hand to Louis' face. He slowly slid his thumb over the sauce to get it off. Louis' eyes slightly widened and his cheeks reddened. Harry wiped the sauce on his finger onto his napkin and continued eating with a smug smile.Louis hesitated before slowly starting to eat again.  
While they ate it was pretty silent, other than their chewing and Louis muttering "oh my god" every now and then when he ate something good. When they were both finished there was still nearly the entire table full of food.  
"I will send the rest to the orphanage you grew up in." Harry said, wiping his mouth from nothing.  
"W-What?" Louis asked, wide eyed.  
"I will send the rest to-"  
"Yes, yes, I heard you, but why?" Louis asked.  
"I couldn't eat this all." Harry simply stated.  
"Thank you." Louis said, a huge grin on his face. Harry smiled small to himself and stood up. Louis mocked his actions and stood up, as well. They made their way to Harry's theatre room.  
"W-Woah. This is bigger than the one i went to as a kid." Louis said in awe. Harry smiled and lead him to his favorite seats. He only ever watched movies alone, so it was strange having someone else there.  
They sat down and someone brought in some popcorn in a large container. They sat back and neither really ate popcorn, since they just ate a huge meal, but every now and then one would take a few. Neither honestly knew what the movie was about, because they kept stealing glances at each other. At some point Harry had cuddled into Louis' side and Louis had his arm around Harry. About halfway through they started talking over the movie they weren't even watching.  
"And so the seagull just like broke into the trash bag and started eating the garbage!" Harry exclaimed.  
"That's you." Louis laughed. Harry huffed and smiled.  
"Heyyy" Harry play pouted and threw a popcorn at Louis. Louis grabbed some and in the end, they were surrounded in popcorn. "Now kiss me, you fool." Harry laughed, half joking.  
Louis almost immediately leapt forward to him and their lips met. Harry's eyes widened, realizing he has never kissed anyone before. He closed his eyes and copied what Louis was doing. The kiss was a little awkward in the inexperienced way, but it was a decent first kiss. Harry pulled back, and Louis smiled and opened his eyes. He was shocked to see Harry crying into his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writers block sucks :-((


	8. Mini Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a cute little chapter in honor of 2000 hits!! Thanks so much everyone! xx

_Harry ran across his mother's yard, giggling as his feet scampered. He held a book to his tint chest with his tiny hands._   
_"Harry!" He heard Gemma shout. Harry giggled excitedly and ran faster as he heard his older sister running after him. "Give me my diary back! Now!"_   
_"Gotta catch me!" He shouted back, panting as he ran to their back yard._   
_"Oh, I'll catch you! I'll also kill you!! Get back here!!" She yelled in anger. Harry laughed and ran into their back door, where his mother was cooking._   
_"Mummy! Protect me!" He cried, shoving the stolen diary under his shirt and clinging to her leg._   
_"HARRY!!" Gemma yelled, stomping into the house, panting furiously. Her face calmed when she saw her mother. "Oh, hi, mum."_   
_"What's going on?" Their mother asked, wiping her wet hands on her sweatpants._   
_"Harry stole my diary!" Gemma whined with a pout._   
_"Did not!" Harry lied._   
_"Did too!"_   
_"Did not!"_   
_"Did too!"_   
_"Enough!" Their mother raised her voice. Her children immediately fell quiet. "Harry. Did you steal her diary?"_   
_"No..." Harry trailed, looking at his feet._   
_"Harry." Their mother said in a warning tone._   
_Harry sighed, "Yes"._   
_"Give it back right now, young man."_   
_"Yes, mummy." He said sadly and slowly pulled the diary from under his shirt and walked up to Gemma._   
_"Remember to apologize, sweetie." Their mother reminded him._   
_He sighed once more, "I'm sorry." He mumbled._   
_"What was that?" Their mom asked, obviously know what he said. She's trying to teach him to speak up and not mumble._   
_"I'm sorry." He said louder._   
_"For what?" Their mom asked._   
_"I'm sorry for stealing your diary, Gemma." Harry said, looking up at her glaring face. She snatched it from his arms._   
_"Don't do it again, brat." Gemma spat, resulting in Harry starting to cry. Gemma's face softened and she felt guilty. She placed the diary on a counter and went over and hugged him. "I'm sorry. You did a very good job, Harry." Harry hugged her back tightly and smiled._   
_"Aw, I wish you guys never grew up. You're too sweet." Their mom cooed, smiling brightly and warmly at her two rays of sunshine. Both of her children giggled and looked at her and they all went into a group hug. Little did they know how literal Harry took that statement._


	9. "I'm not good for you"

"How could you feel these feelings towards me? How did you give me these feelings?" Harry's voice wavered, staring up at Louis from his hands. Louis didn't know what to say, so he shuffled in place. "Why is this so hard for me?" He gripped to long strands of his hair as his mind raced. How did he let his life get this way. Harry's deep voice slowly spoke, "I'm... not-" he thought, "good," he sighed.  
"I mean," Louis started, "I like you, that's saying something, right? You must have some good in you."  
"I'm not good for _you_ , Louis." He strained, looking up at Louis through his blurred vision. Louis' face was the only thing clear in Harry's eyes.  
"I don't think that's true." Louis hummed.  
"It is, Louis. It's not going to be healthy for yo-"  
"Nope. Don't believe it." Louis interupted, while gripping Harry's arms. His body was limp and he was fighting Louis' touch.  
"Louis, please," Harry whined, looking like a toddler throwing a fit.  
"Get up, love." Louis cooed, patiently. Harry suddenly screamed really loud, startling Louis. His screaming turned to screaming sobs. In that moment Louis could really see how messed up and broken Harry was. It broke Louis' heart to see him this way. He felt so useless, he felt like he was completely powerless, and sometimes that's a good thing. Harry needs to get through some things internally, obviously. Louis couldn't do anything about it except support him through this.  
Louis sat on the floor, next to the sobbing ball that was Harry. He sat there for a few minutes until he stopped screaming then he crawled over to him and kissed his cheek then took him into his arms. Harry immediately wrapped his large arms around Louis' small frame and gripped the back of his shirt like they were his sanity and cried into Louis' chest.  
They stayed laying, cramped between the rows of the theater seats, on the countless pieces of thrown popcorn that cracked like the firepit Harry sat at every night when he was a kid with his mom and sister.  
After nearly twenty minutes of silence Louis could tell Harry was still awake, by the way he would slightly adjust his position or sniff. Louis played with Harry's hair and rubbed his back as they cuddled. Louis whispered, "Harry?" He got a hum in response. "How old are you?"  
There was silence.  
"Eighteen."  
"How old are you really."  
Silence.  
"You don't want to know."  
"How often have soulmates come?"  
"Every eighteen years."  
"How many soulmates have come?"  
"You don't want to know."  
"Tell me, please."  
"You're the twenty-eighth."  
"Oh."  
Silence.  
"So," Louis thought, "you're five-hundred-four?"  
"How did you figure that out so quick?" Harry gasped.  
"Math," silence, "you're old."  
Harry laughed, "I know. Thanks, Louis."  
"Anytime." Louis smirked.  
The silence became more comfortable after that and Harry trialed his finger on Louis' bicep. Harry looked up to Louis after a little while and smiled.  
"What?" Louis chuckled, admiring how cute this boy was.  
"You're so pretty."  
Louis snorted, "Wow, uh, thanks." He lit up like the sun.  
Harry outstretched his neck to kiss Louis' nose. Louis couldn't help the giggle escape his throat. That encouraged Harry to start kissing Louis all over his face because, damn, if ha wasn't the cutest noise he has ever heard, he didn't know what was. Louis gently placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, lightly trying to move him away. In all honesty, he didn't want to. He loved Harry's kisses, he'll savor any affection he can get.  
The giggles kept coming as Louis closed his eyes bashfully and blushed. He tucked his chin to his collarbone as Harry kissed his face. Wow, Louis sure is a big, bad, tough, theif, isn't he?  
"'Arry, stop," he managed to articulate in between laughing fits.  
"But it sounds so good." Harry whined and rested his nose at the crook of Louis' neck. Louis let out a loud, pleasant sigh. Harry nuzzled the tip of his nose on Louis' neck up and down.  
"What ya doin', love?" Louis cooed. Suddenly he felt Harry's soft lips against his neck, which sent a huge chill down his spine. The chill made his whole body jerk. He could feel Harry smile against his neck. It was only a light peck, why did it have such a huge impact on Louis?  
"Nothin'," Harry sighed against his neck. Louis wanted so bad to kiss Harry. Harry laid another kiss on his neck, making him gasp lightly. Another kiss slightly lower than the last. He laid kisses until he got to his collarbone. He smiled up at Louis, who was watching him intently. "It's really uncomfortable on this floor," Harry mumbled.  
"Wanna go upstairs?" Louis asked.  
"No, it may just be this suit that's making it uncomfortable," Harry said softly as he sat up, cradling Louis. He unbuttoned his blazer slowly as Louis watched curiously. He shrugged the blazer off to reveal a white, frilly white button-up shirt. There were frilly cuffs at the wrists and beside the buttons down the middle. He slowly started to unbutton the shiny, pearl-like buttons on the button-up. Louis started to get uneasy at that point, unsure of what was happening.  
Harry's long fingers grasped the buttons agonizingly slow, Louis was almost tempted to just rip it off, but that shirt was probably worth more than Louis' soul. Harry stopped unbuttoning the shirt about two-thirds the way down his chest. Louis scrunched his eyebrows, confused as to why he stopped.  
"I like how it looks like this." Harry whispered, and leaned back down to lay on Louis, giving Louis a perfect view of his chest and abs between his cross necklace and the seams of the shirt. Louis gulped as Harry got comfortable ontop of him.  
What was he supposed to do? With this beautiful creature on him. Louis' body temperature started rising, but he didn't want to break this moment. This moment where he felt fully trusted by Harry, he didn't want it to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im so sorry i've been so busy but here's another chapter!! pls forgive for the huge gap between chapters. i hope people will read this. xx


	10. "Maybe we could"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: a little nsfw ;)

Louis stalked through the halls of Harry's mansion, trying to go unnoticed by anyone. He can't let Harry see him, not again. He saw a tall figure facing away from him in front of a tall house plant. Louis' eyes widened and smirked. He snuck up behind him and grabbed him by the waist, resulting in Harry screaming and laughing.  
"No fair!" He laughed.  
"It is fair." Louis smiled against the back of Harry's neck.  
"No, you're small. You have more places to hide, I have a plant." Harry frowned.  
"You're tiny, love." Louis kissed the back of his neck then ran. They've been playing hide-and-seek for a couple hours after finding themselves with nothing to do. Louis slept over the night before since he had nowhere else to be. He slept in the guest room, due to Harry insisting Louis not to sleep on the couch. He was so close to offering sleeping with him, but he figured it was too soon. It's only been, what, a month? No one was really keeping track of time at this point, especially Harry.  
Harry's mind drifted from counting to his mother and sister, he had been missing then a lot recently. He played hide-and-seek with Gemma all the time when they were kids. They often gotin trouble, though.  
He knows Gemma had children, and one of her generations is still living around here. God, it's been hundred of years of generations for Gemma, and here Harry still was. He had been keeping silent eyes on his only "family" from what he knew the one still in town was an old lady, maybe 80 years old? How long has it been since Harry had checked up on her? Is she even still alive? She had three children, who all moved across the country. Two boys and a girl. One was named Harry.  
Harry sighed and remembered what he was supposed to be doing. How long was he thinking? It couldn't have been that long, right?  
"Harry?" He heard a distant voice call, "Where are you? I 'aven't even heard a step outta ya and it's been like fifteen minutes. Are you okay?"  
Harry's eyes widened, fifteen minutes? He hid behind a wall, away from where Louis was coming from. He peaked, not too obviously, of course. Louis walked in carelessly with an adorable confused face.  
"Harry?" Louis called out, turning away from Harry, giving him the perfect opportunity to pounce. He quickly pushed himself using the door frame and, as quietly as he could, slid to Louis' small figure. Louis obviously heard the giant boy gliding his way, but when he turned to look it was too late. He was bulldozed, and trampled to the ground. "Shit!"  
Harry was in a fit of laughter as he laid on top of Louis. He lifted his hand to poke Louis' nose. "Gotcha," he whispered with a huge, proud smile.  
"Yup, ya did." Louis wheezed, trying to catch his breath. He lost it from the impact, but also the way Harry's eyes were sparkling and his cheeks tinted. The way his hair fell, as if it were perfectly painted from his head in delicate curls. The way his shoulders moved because he was trying to catch his breath, too.  
"I don't want to play this game anymore," Harry chuckled, "I don't suppose you do either?"  
"Whatever you want to do," Louis said, unconvincingly.  
"Hm," Harry thought, "Maybe we could..."  
Harry's mind thought of all the possibilities, and he analyzed the current situation. They were laid on the ground in the grand hallway between the kitchen and living area, the titanium white walls and marble flooring surrounded their shenanigans. He looked down at Louis, who was still under him and still waiting for an answer.  
Harry's eyes traveled down to Louis' lips, which were so pretty and pink. Harry's mouth slightly opened and he slightly grazed his teeth against his bottom lip, nearly biting it.  
"Maybe we could," Harry sighed out, slowly lowering his neck. His eyes closed as he inched his mouth closer to Louis'. Louis looked at Harry through his eyelashes, his lips slightly parting as well. Louis' chest started to move at a faster pace. Harry's mouth was so close, yet so far. Louis moved his chin up, trying to encourage Harry to go faster. This made Harry stop and smirk a little; he hovered his lips so close to Louis' that they could feel each others hot breath on their lips.  
Louis couldn't take it anymore and lifted his hand to the back of Harry's neck and pushed their lips together. This took Harry by surprise, so he inhaled deeply from his nose, but kissed him back. Their lips moved in sync perfectly as Louis lifted his other hand behind Harry's neck.  
Harry's lips were so hot on Louis', it almost felt weird when they separated to breath every now and then. Louis ran his hand through Harry's hair as their lips danced. Harry separated his lips from Louis' and looked into his eyes for a second, before placing kisses down his jaw onto his neck. He found a spot to stay, right above his collarbone. He nipped at the skin as Louis watched with hooded lids.  
Harry sucked and licked at the skin, making Louis whimper. Louis' hand slid through Harry's hair, then lowered down to his waist. He slightly pushed his fingers into the soft and plush area. He slowly lowered his hands to Harry's little bum and cupped each cheek through the pink silk shorts he was wearing. Harry lightly moaned against Louis' neck then traced his lips back up to his mouth. He connected them again with faster movement this time.  
Harry had one hand next to Louis' head and the other shakily moving it's way towards his cheek. His hand delicately caressed Louis' cheek as Louis hummed approvingly.  
After making out for a while, Louis chuckled getting a questioning hum from Harry.  
"Do you think your workers are too scared to come through here?" Louis whispered with a smile. Harry burst into laughter.  
"Probably. We should've done that in a more private place, I suppose." Harry chuckled while sitting up off of Louis. Louis playfully pouted, but sat up as well. They sat in silence for a minute before Harry stood up. "Come to my room, I want to talk in private."  
Louis was confused, but stood up and obeyed. They made their way to Harry's bedroom, which was on the second floor, right in the middle of the building.  
"What's up?" Louis asked as he closed Harry's bedroom door. His room was painted a very pale pink with accents of white. He had a white fluffy rug and white curtains, it had a very pure, yet luxurious feel to it. The subtle expensive decor, like he paintings and sculptures, really made it feel like Harry.  
"I've always wanted to talk to someone about something and I feel like I trust you enough to talk to you about it, if that's okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg 3000 hits???? how tf.. thank you all so much ilysm. heres another update in two days. yay me. please ignore any typos im lazy and dont wanna proofread rn i probz will later. anyways thank you all for the support, another chapter should be up soon. xx


	11. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: unstable thoughts.

_ "I've always wanted to talk to someone about something and I feel like I trust you enough to talk to you about it, if that's okay?" _

__ That made Louis a little bit nervous, but happy that Louis was comfortable with him and trusted him.

"Yes, of course."

"My family," Harry started and took a deep breath. Louis knew where this was going and felt a pang in his chest. He never really thought about Harry's family, "they're dead, obviously. I've been really missing them since you came alone, I don't know why."

Harry sat down on his bed and look at his hands that were rested in his lap.

"That's understandable, love. It's been hundred of years of what I assume to be seclusion." Louis said softly.

"Yeah, pretty much. I didn't realize how much that sucked until now. I have someone to talk to. Someone who will actually listen. It's nice, I haven't felt that since my mother and sister."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Me too," there was silence, "it's been like 400 years. I can't believe it. I can almost still smell my mothers chocolate chip cookies baking in the oven. I can just barely see her eyes," his voice was pained.

"'M sorry," Louis whispered, sitting next to Harry.

"It's okay. It's my own fault. I was so goddamn selfish. You know, the own calls me "the loneliest man in the world" because "I can't find my soulmate", what the fuck. Why did I do this to myself? I'm such an idiot. I could have lived a short, happy life and I may have lived a shorter life than my mother and sister. I had to see them die. I still see them dying. It was terrifying. I guess, that's what fueled me to go on and do what I've been doing."

Louis sat and listened, not in any awkward way, but truly interested. He was always curious about Harry Styles, "the one who lived in the mansion and had no feelings". He knew that wasn't true and actually defended Harry a couple times when kids would make fun of him.

"My mother found her soulmate after she found my and Gemma's father," he chuckled, "her soulmate's name was Robin, but he died when I was young to an illness that I don't remember. My mother still grew old, because she did meet him. Soulmate stuff is weird. Anyways, Gemma found hers when she was alive for 26 or so, I can't remember. They both died right in front of me, Louis. I saw the life leave their bodies. Gemma was looking into my eyes when she died, and it was the strangest thing. Like it was as if she was still alive, just staring into space, you know?"

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry you went through that, love." Louis cooed as he rubbed Harry's back. He could tell Harry was about to cry by the way he was talking. Louis didn't know how to respond to this, he was assuming Harry wasn't really looking for a response, just someone to talk to.

"You'd think I'd be used to this feeling after 400 something years, but it's like it's new again. I wish I hadn't done what I'd done."

Louis couldn't help but feel sad towards the fact Harry regrets what he did, because they met after all. Louis doesn't say anything.

Harry looked up to Louis with damp eyes and smiled weakly, "I should probably stop now, huh? Thanks for listening."

"Of course, love. You look tired, why don't you lay down for a bit?" Louis suggested.

"I might. Will you stay?" Harry asked, with big green eyes.

Louis wanted to, he really wanted to. He had to run some errands for some of the counselors at the orphanage, though. He didn't want to say no. He knew Harry needed him right now, for moral support. He didn't know what to do.

"Please?" Harry begged.

"Of course, love."

Harry slept like a baby that night, wrapped up in Louis' arms. He didn't feel when Louis slid out of bed, though. When he woke up, he panicked until he saw a little note, "Had to run a few errands, be back later. xx Louis"

Louis was at the shop, picking up some new clothes for the bigger kids who've grown out of all the clothes they currently had. The orphanage gave him the little amount they had to spare on clothes, and sent him off. Even though he doesn’t live there anymore, he offered to do little things here and there for them, like picking up toys or clothes or new blankets. He’s more than happy to.

Louis didn’t know what was happening back at Harry’s house. Harry wasn’t stable. How could Louis leave him? He wasn’t going to come back, Harry was sure of it. He was a mess. He was yelling and thrashing in his room, a blabbering mess.

“He hates me!! He hates me!! What have I done?!” He started punching himself in the head repeatedly as he cried. He didn’t know how it lead to this. One minute he was fine, accepting the fact Louis was his own person and was allowed to leave. But how could he do it while Harry was sleeping? Harry’s thoughts were telling him Louis was lying. He just wanted to run away from Harry. Harry couldn’t control his body anymore.

His body threw him over to his wardrobe and swung his arms to move the clothes and boxes. His mind knew what his body was doing, and wanted it to stop. It didn’t. It shakily grabbed out for a black box about the size of a notebook. He swung the lid off and took out what was inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It shocks me how many kudos, hits and bookmarks this has, thank you all so much. I love you all to bits. xx
> 
> p.s. sorry this chapter is so short. wanted to put something up today.,


	12. Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: gun mentioned, violence mentioned

“Harry!” Louis gasped in Harry’s bedroom doorway. Harry looked up at him with shocked eyes, tears staining his cheeks. “Jesus, what the bloody hell?!”

Louis ran over to Harry about to snatch the gun, but before he could Harry dropped it from his head. Louis shakily dropped to his knees and shuffled to Harry.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-” Harry blubbered into Louis’ chest that was heaving at that point. Louis took Harry’s head in his hand and kissed the top of it as he stared into the distant in shock.

“W-What happened, love?” Louis mumbled.

“I thought you-you left me-”

“So you were gonna shoot yourself?”

“I-I..” Harry didn’t know what to say. When he put it like that it sounded ridiculous.

“I’m right here, love. Don’t worry.”

They stayed like that for a while, at some point Louis kicked the pistol under the wardrobe. Harry eventually fell asleep on Louis, making Louis fondly look at the boy. He took Harry in his arms while still sitting and scooted so his back was against the wardrobe and scooped Harry into his lap, resting his head on his shoulder. Louis got tired as well and dozed off. 

Louis slowly opened his eyes, his eyelids were heavy. He looked down at Harry through hooded eyes. He was still sleeping like a little baby. He fondly smiled down at the fragile boy. If someone had asked Louis why he was so fond over Harry already, he wouldn’t have an answer. He genuinely had no valid reason other than that they’re soulmates. 

He lifted his hand and slowly moved strands of hair from Harry’s beautiful, sleeping face. Harry was sleeping on his side facing Louis, head delicately laid on his lap. Louis looked at the clock on Harry’s wall and saw it was 5:15pm. Louis decided to crane his neck down to place a kiss on Harry’s temple, in an effort to wake him up subtly and gently. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed for a couple seconds then went back to normal as he continued to sleep. Louis chuckled lightly then placed another, a little more prominent than the last. Harry furrowed his brows again then fluttered his eyes open. He stared at Louis’ stomach for a few seconds in confusion, then looked up to Louis and smiled so bright.

“Hello, love.” He beamed, and sat up.

“Hello, darling,” Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s cheek, “Did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah, did you sleep?”

“A bit, yeah.”

“How was it?”

“‘S alright,” Louis shrugged, “did you want to get something for dinner?”

Harry looked confused, “Dinner?”

“Love, it’s five o’clock.”

Harry’s eyes widened and looked at his clock, “Shit!”

Harry scrambled to his feet then ran out of the room, leaving a confused Louis. He ran down to his kitchen just wearing an opened silk robe and underwear. 

When he sprinted to the kitchen door, gripping onto the doorframe. He swung his body into the kitchen, to see his crew already making stuff. They all looked over when they heard him, wide-eyed. I mean, they’ve all seen Harry in his underwear, naked even, but he was so hectic and in a rush, they were confused.

“I-uh…” Harry tried to catch his breath, “I was gonna say… dinner.” Harry stood there, gripping the doorframe with one hand and his hip with the other. His head dropped as he was catching his breath, then put a thumbs up and walked away.

Harry made his way back to his room again, trying to figure out how to explain what just happened to Louis.

Louis was walking around, looking at his decorations, not knowing what else to do. He noticed the paintings were signed by Harry, which oddly surprised Louis. They were very good paintings, usually of landscapes. There was about three paintings in his room, but Louis recalled seeing other paintings throughout the house, making him wonder if Harry painted those as well.

He was looking on top of Harry’s bedside table and found a painting of three people, one resembling a younger Harry, then two women. It was safe to assume the other two were his mother and sister. It was signed by Harry, dated to about 200 years ago. It sent chills down Louis’ spine knowing how long Harry’s been alive, but he doesn’t mind all too much.

Harry suddenly walked back in, retying his robe as he did. He stopped in the doorframe, watching Louis. He smiled and said, “That’s a painting I did of me, Gemma and my mum.”

Louis nodded, “I figured.”

“I haven’t painted in ages,” he paused, “do you want to paint with me?”

“I suck at painting, but I’ll watch you.” Louis grinned, intrigued.

“Alright, just let me know if you get bored.” Louis nodded, and walked over to Harry was. “I’m going to change first. We’ll eat dinner then paint, yeah?”

“Yeah! Do you know what’s for dinner?” Louis asked.

“Smelt like pasta of sorts.” Harry said as he took off his robe again, back to Louis. The robe caressed his body as he took it off, revealing his back. Louis couldn’t tear his eyes from his back as he watched the muscles move. Harry wore just pink boxers as he walked over to his wardrobe. He took out a huge faux fur jacket, a net shirt, and leather pants. He slid them all on, not looking at Louis because he knew he was watching him. Harry grabbed leather ankle boots and put those on as well. He put his hair up in a slick ponytail with a blank scrunchie. “You ready?”

“Uh-I… Yeah.” Louis looked towards the door as Harry turned towards him. He felt his cheeks burning.

“Alright, aren’t you going to change? You’ve been wearing that a couple days, yeah?” Harry suggested.

“My clothes are at the orphanage.” Louis replied.

“Ah, alright. Shall we?” Harry curved his arm, in a manner where he was wanting their arms to chain together. 

“We shall.” Louis smiled small and interlocked their arms. They made their way to the dining table and sat next to each other, of course. A man came out with a huge tray of spaghetti. Louis could feel his mouth watering already, he loved spaghetti. A man came in after him with two smaller trays containing appetizers, such as: mozzarella sticks, garlic bread, salad, shrimp, some kind of dip Louis didn’t recognize, and a bunch more fancy appetizers Louis couldn’t even begin to describe. 

“Dear lord,” Louis mumbled under his breath, getting a chuckle from Harry.

“Help yourself, my love.” Harry cooed, hands in his lap.

“Are you going to eat?”

“Of course, but guests always get served first. It’s basic manners, Louis.” Harry laughed.

“It’S bAsIc MaNnErS, lOuIs.” Louis mocked quietly with a chuckle as he stood up and leaned over the table to get food.

Harry chuckled and smirked mischievously. He silently lifted his hand from his lap and quickly pinched Louis’ butt that was right in his face, then looked away as if he didn’t. He heard Louis drop something and shriek.

“Harold!” Louis exclaimed, and lightly smacked his shoulder. 

Harry chuckled and looked over innocently, “What?”

Louis face was red as an involuntary smile snuck it’s way on his face, “You pinched me bum!”

Harry gasped, “I would never!”

Louis playfully glared at him and hesitantly continued to get food. He finished quickly and sat down, exaggerating his sit. Harry chuckled then got his own food while sitting. Louis huffed, wanting to get him back.

“You alright?” Harry smiled.

“Peachy.” Louis said with a smile. Louis started eating while Harry was still getting his food. A woman came in with a tray of drinks.

“Can I help either of you to a drink?” She said kindly.

“What do you have?” Louis asked.

“We have wine, water, lemonade, sparkling water and smoothies of your request.” She replied.

“What are you getting?” Louis asked Harry.

“I usually get kale smoothies for breakfast, water for lunch, and some kind of huice for dinner, but I’m feeling a bit of wine right now.”

“I’ll get some wine, too.” He smiled softly to the lady. She nodded and skillfully took the wine bottle while still holding the tray with one hand and took two wine glasses and set them down. She quickly poured the wine in their glasses and put the bottle back on the tray.

“Is there anything else I can help either of you with tonight?” She asked.

“I think that’s it. Thank you, Becca.” Harry smiled. She smiled and bowed slightly and swiftly left.

“You know all of your staff’s names?” Louis asked, impressed.

“Of course. Becca is a generation of one of my very first maids.”

“That’s so cool.” Louis chimed as he stuffed more food in his mouth. Harry smiled and delicately put some salad on his fork and ate it. 

They sat in silence for awhile, the only noise being Louis’ heavy breathing as he ate. Harry adored everything about Louis, even his obnoxious chewing.

Louis let out a loud belch, then sat back with a loud sigh. He closed his eyes and smiled contently as he laid his hands on his stomach. He was wearing gray sweatpants, a white t-shirt, a black beanie, and some black Vans. He kicked his legs out as far as they could go and made a strained, stretching noise. Harry felt his heart flutter as he did so. He adored Louis a lot.

“You’re still eating?” Louis asked, and burped again.

“Yeah, I take my time.” Harry chuckled, making Louis groan.

“Well, what am I going to do in the meantime?”

“Tell me something about you.”

“Well,” Louis paused and thought, “my name is Louis and I like cake.”

“I already knew that.” Harry smiled, taking another bite of food.

“Hmph,” Louis huffed then thought again, “Well, what do you want to know?”

“Hm, how did your parents die? I’m assuming they died?”

“Oh, hm. I’m not sure if it’s true, but I’ve been told they were a part of a huge massacre.”

“Oh, that’s terrible. How old were you?”

“Not sure, like a day I think.” Louis hummed, picking at the wood of the table. Harry frowned and took another bite of food.

“What’s something you’ve always wanted to do, but couldn’t?” Harry asked after he gulped the food. 

“Uh,” he thought. There wasn’t much he could think of other than, “Meeting you, I suppose.”

Harry choked on the bits of salad he was eating, and stared at Louis with wide eyes. “Meet me?!”

“Yeah, I can’t really think of much else I want to do. Maybe find my soulmate, so that’s two in one.”

“Wow, that’s so sweet.” Harry blushed slightly. He took a deep breath then set down his fork, “I’m full. Are you ready to go to the studio?”

Louis smiled and nodded, “Are you sure you’re done? You barely touched your food.”  
“Small stomach, now let’s go. I can’t wait to paint. I got the best idea.”

“Can’t wait to see.” Louis smiled and stood up. They made their way to Harry’s studio, which was on the top floor. It was a medium sized room, with off-white walls and a deep red rug. There was a black velvet couch, and a couple wooden stools to sit on. There was a few easels and tons of canvases, many of which had paintings started, but not finished and others finished.

Louis went in first, then Harry. Harry closed the door behind him and locked it. Louis was confused, as Harry stood at the door for a few moments, back to him. They were both feeling the wine a bit.

Suddenly Harry said, “Take your clothes off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another update!! again, excuse any typos. thanks for reading. xx


	13. Adore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! so i'm trying to proofread a little more to make it better to read, since I've just been to lazy in the past. let me know what you think!  
> warning: NSFW chapter!!

_ “Take your clothes off.” _

“W-What?” Louis asked, heart starting to race.

Harry turned his body towards Louis with a smirk playing on his lips and repeated, “Take your clothes off.”

“Why?” Louis asked. Harry strode over to him smoothly and locked their lips. Every time they kissed, it felt like the very first time. Louis made a surprised noise, but kissed Harry back, confused and lovingly. Harry kissed him intensely and with passion. Louis wasn’t opposed to this, just confused. Harry gently grabbed Louis’ bum and pulled their bodies against his and slightly grinded against Louis. Louis’ mouth fell open and Harry’s lips ventured down to Louis’ neck.

Harry seductively licked up Louis’ neck, making Louis gasp sharply. Louis’ hand trailed up Harry’s back and landed in his lovely, long hair. He lightly tugged on some strands of hair, making Harry moan sweetly against Louis’ damp neck. Harry trailed his nose up to Louis ear and whispered sternly, “Take your clothes off or I will,” then nibbled his ear.

Louis’ body shuddered with ecstasy and adrenaline as he nodded at Harry who was backing away slowly, watching him strip. Louis shakily took off his white t-shirt, that was probably quite dirty at this point, and tossed it on the ground. Harry bit his lip before walking away to the closet on the right side of the room, promptly next to the couch. Louis kicked off his shoes, took off his beanie and slid off his sweatpants, leaving him in gray boxers and messy hair. Harry took out a blank canvas, along with a bunch of different paints that looked well loved and used. He set up his stuff on an easel and looked back at Louis who was still standing by the door, shuffling in place.

“You look so lovely,” Harry cooed with a smile, walking over to Louis again and locking their lips sloppily. They kissed for only a few seconds before Harry nipped Louis’ bottom lip and pulled back. He slid off his faux fur coat and laid it over Louis’ small shoulders. Louis was still really confused, but didn’t question it as he slipped his arms through the holes.

“Come here, love.” Harry took Louis’ hand and led him to the couch. He delicately laid Louis down on it. He kissed his nose then went to his easel, now it was making sense to Louis. Louis had a leg hanging off the front of the couch and the other was bent, propped up on the couch. He had an arm on the back of the couch and the other on his thigh. He laid his head back again the arm of the couch, the faux fur coat hanging off of him a lot and pooling around him. Just in his underwear and a huge faux fur coat, hair messy, cheeks pink, “Perfect.”

Harry grabbed a paintbrush that is obviously used a lot, due to the ware on the wooden handle, then held it between his teeth as he squeezed paint of the colors of the rainbow onto a palette. He intently looked at Louis, and Harry was having a hard time restraining himself from making out with Louis forever. He started painting in the way he always did; he painted the background, then the base of the figure, then all of the details. 

Louis felt awkward, but he was happy Harry wanted to paint him. Harry kept looking between him and the canvas and he was getting excited to see the finished painting.  He complained a bit about his neck and back cramping, but ultimately brushed it off when Harry suggested a break. It took about two hours to complete and Harry was happy with the way it ended. It wasn’t perfect, of course, but Harry really liked the aesthetic of it. 

They chatted throughout the painting process, about plans for the next day and things like that. Louis unfortunately was going to go back to the orphanage shortly after Harry was done painting because “he missed everyone there and needed to do some things like change and shower”. Harry offered for him to shower there and use his clothes, but Louis insisted he didn’t, feeling he was being bothersome and missed his clothes. This upset Harry a little, but didn’t further talk to him on the topic.

“I’m done, love.” Harry quietly, since they hadn’t said anything in awhile. Louis smiled and sat up, stretching his arms above his head and legs out in front of him.

“Can I see?” Louis asked softly.

“Of course, c’mere.” Louis stood up and walked over and gasped at the painting.

“How in the hell-?” Louis trailed, “You’re so talented, oh my god.”

“Thank you, I’m glad you think so.” Harry kissed Louis’ temple and his cheek as he smiled at him.

“This is so lovely,” Louis gasped, trailing a finger against the dry paint. Harry smiled fondly at Louis, as Harry accidentally put his hand on the side of his palette with the paint on it.

“Aw, shit.” Harry muttered, causing Louis to look at him curiously. Louis chuckled, making Harry playfully glare at him. Harry smeared his hand against Louis’ cheek, leaving a huge streak of a rainbow. This caused Louis to gasp loudly, a smile playing on his lips.

“Oh my god!” Louis laughed and got some paint from the palette on his hand and smeared it on Harry’s now bare chest. He took off his netted shirt about halfway through the painting and it was taunting Louis the whole time. Harry laughed and grabbed a bottle of blue paint and put a little on his hand and rubbed it on Louis’ stomach. This initiated Louis to grab a bottle of green paint, the closest bottle to him, then he wiped some on Harry’s neck.

Before Harry could do anything, Louis grabbed the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him in to kiss him. Harry landed his hands on Louis’ hips, cozy under the jacket. This resulted in more paint on both Louis and Harry, but neither of them cared. 

They kissed each other needily, bodies against the other, slightly sweaty. Louis ran his hands all throughout Harry’s hair, trailing some paint in it. Harry started walking towards the couch lightly pushing Louis, not breaking their lips from each other. He sat Louis down and straddled him delicately. He put his hands against Louis’ neck and Louis grabbed Harry’s butt.

Harry started moving his hips, grinding his bum against Louis’ crotch. Louis gasped a little as he continued to kiss with Harry. Louis felt a chill travel throughout his entire body. He bit his own lip and opened his eyes, seeing Harry’s head leaning back, mouth agape as he grinded against Louis.

Louis brought a hand to Harry’s stomach and lightly caressed it with a small smile. Louis’ chest was moving fast as he grabbed Harry’s crotch through his underwear. Harry let out a sudden gasp and looked down to Louis with lustful eyes.

“Please,” Harry breathed out, closing his eyes again and grinding against Louis’ hand. Louis leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder and lightly bit his collarbone. Louis suddenly took his hand off of Harry’s crotch, then repositioned him so he was on Louis’ leg.

“Baby, use my leg,” Louis breathed out. Harry started moving his hips without question. He could hear Harry’s breathing and lightly moaning, it was the hottest thing Louis had ever heard. Harry cuddled his face in the crook of Louis’ neck as he tried to get as much friction as he could. Harry grabbed Louis’ crotch, which took Louis by surprise. He slid his hand under Louis’ underwear and started stroking him lightly. Louis moaned quietly and his head fell against the back of the couch. 

Harry moaned and started breathing faster, “Louis.”

In that moment, Louis almost came. When he heard Harry moan his name in the way he did. It almost sent him over the edge. As their bodies moved in sync with each other, the jacket was lightly caressing Louis’ burning body. Louis had his eyebrows scrunched and lip between his teeth.

“C’mon, babe.” Louis muttered.

Harry sped up his pace grinding and matched the pace with his hand. After a few minutes Harry whined, “I-I think I’m close.”

“Me too.” Louis breathed. Louis started sucking on Harry’s neck and Harry moaned quietly again. Louis reached his hand down started stroking Harry. Harry moaned loudly and threw his head back.

“Ah- ah, Louis, I-I-” Harry cried.

“C’mon, love.”

After a couple seconds Harry released in Louis’ hand, Louis following close behind. Harry’s body fell limp as his body twitched a bit, trying to calm down. He laid with his head on Louis’ shoulder and his hand still in Louis’ underwear. Louis sat there, eyes closed, and chest going crazy. That just happened. They were both still catching their breath.

Louis could feel Harry’s breath on his neck, and after a minute he felt him chuckle and peck his shoulder. Harry sat up straight and took his hand out of Louis’ underwear and lightly kissed Louis’ lips. Louis felt so happy in that moment, he couldn’t help the smile on his face. This was his soulmate, Harry Styles. Such a beautiful specimen. Louis could barely believe it.

Harry looked very sleepy, Louis adored Harry. Harry’s eyes were hooded, and he had the cutest little smile on his face. He yawned and stretched his upper body a little before laying back down on Louis. Louis smiled and wrapped his arms around the large boy. Harry was much bigger than Louis in size, but he was tiny in Louis’ eyes.

They cuddled for a few minutes, before Louis figured Harry was falling asleep. Louis whispered, “Love, I’ve got to go soon.”

“No, I don’t want you to.” Harry whined and laid a small kiss on Louis’ neck.

“‘M sorry, baby.” Louis kissed Harry’s shoulder.

“Fine,” Harry sighed then stood up from Louis’ leg.

Louis frowned and stood up, “I can’t be here all the time, baby.”

“Why not? We’re soulmates,” Harry pouted.

“I know, but I have other things to do. I’ll be back before you know it,” Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s cheek.

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ll miss you.” Harry smiled small before wrapping his arms around Louis’ small frame.

“I’ll miss you too, darling,” Louis cooed into Harry’s chest.

They stood there for a few minutes before Harry pulled away and placed a soft, longingly kiss on Louis’ forehead.

“Well,” Harry exhaled, “I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Harry smiled weakly.

“Of course,” Louis assured and smiled big, “See you later, curly.”

Harry smiled fondly as Louis left his studio, wrapping his arms around himself. He adored Louis.

Harry wasn’t sure what he was going to do while Louis was gone. He was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. give me a break I've hardly written smut.


	14. Sweater

 

_ Louis smiled big as he knock on the familiar door. He was almost 7 years old, and very small. He was shorter than the bush in the front of May’s house. He heard some movement from the inside and got so excited that he hopped with a small squeal. The door opened and there stood the elderly woman he saw every day from 4-6pm. She is a retired teacher from the local elementary school, so she offered to teach Louis what she remembered. Louis, being an orphan in the poorest orphanage in Shipton City, accepted without hesitation. May would bake cookies or other sweets for when he visited. May had children and siblings and other relatives, but they never visited her anymore.  _

_ May was around eighty-five years old, very hunched over and wrinkled. She had a pair of small, circle glasses perched on her perky nose, age spots speckled all over her face, and red splotching on her nose and cheeks. She wore red lipstick every day and sweaters and sweatpants or dresses, depending how she felt that day. She had long white and silver hair that curled all the way down her back, usually half up in a loose bun on the top of her head.  _

_ “Ms. May!” Louis cheered and hugged her. May smiled as she gripped on her walker.  _

_ “Hello, Louis,” She cooed, resting a shaky hand on his feathery hair, “How are you today?” _

_ “I’m good! What are you going to teach me today?” He asked. _

_ “I was thinking a bit of history today,” May said thoughtfully. History wasn’t one of Louis’ favorite subjects, but he wasn’t going to complain. _

_ “What kind of history?” Louis asked, stepping into her home that smelt of pumpkins and cinnamon. _

_ “Would you like local or somewhere else?” _

_ “Hm,” Louis thought, sitting in the chair he usually does, right by the fireplace, “Local!” _

_ “Alright. I’ll get your snack and you can eat while I plan the lesson,” May said, starting to walk into her kitchen, slowly and wobbly. Louis sat patiently, looking around at the paintings on her wall that he memorized over time. He saw May’s old cat, Max, sleeping on the window sill. Louis didn’t understand Max, so he didn’t bother him much. _

_ May walked back in after a couple minutes with a plate of pumpkin cookies, decorated to look like pumpkins. Louis smiled so big and bounced in the chair. She set the plate of cookies on the wooden coffee table that was worn over the years. Most of May’s furniture was passed down from many generations ago, since she was the only one still in Shipton City. _

_ Louis waited for May to hand him a cookie, before stuffing his mouth. May smiled fondly then sat down in her chair with a sigh. She picked up her notebook and thought about what she should teach the little angel today. _

_ Louis joyfully ate and started talking about his day, initiated by her usual questioning of what he did, “-and then I ate a cheese sandwich and then I went to my bed and took a nap and then I played with Ray again and then I-” _

_ Once he was done talking about his day, May chuckled and said, “Well, you had quite the busy day, huh? Let’s get to today’s lesson, yeah?” _

_ “Yeah!” Louis cheered, crumbs launching from his mouth as he did so. She taught him about who founded their city and blah blah blah. Wow, those cookies were really good. Louis wasn’t really grasping onto what she was saying very much, which she knew. _

_ “So, Louis,” she smiled, getting a hum in response, “who founded Shipton City?” _

_ “Uh,” Louis widened his eyes, panicked. _

_ “Alright,” May chuckled, “I guess someone’s distracted today?” _

_ “I guess. These cookies are really good,” he giggled. He was wearing a dirty white t-shirt and ripped shorts, your stereotypical orphan. He lifted his skinny legs up against his chest as he ate his fourth cookie. _

_ “I’m glad you like them. My great-great-grandmother made the recipe. It’s obviously been slightly changed over time. I really like them for this time of year,” she smiled as Louis nodded in agreement, “Speaking of which, someone has a birthday coming up, is that right?” _

_ “I do!” Louis laughed and then looked out the window to see light snow slowly falling, “It’s snowing!” He quickly scurried to the window. _

_ “Yes, dear. As it does every day,” May chuckled and stood up. She made her way to a closet on the other side of her living room.  _

_ “It’s exciting every time,” Louis sighed happily as he put his elbows on the window sill and rested his head on his palms with a content smile. _

_ “I suppose so.” _

_ “May, how do you keep paying for this house if you don’t have no job?” Louis asked randomly.’ _

_ “Well,” May said, taken aback, “I have a relative still alive who has quite a bit of money and he’s been paying for this house for a while.” _

_ “Oh,” Louis simply said, then turned to see May with the box then gasped, “What’s that?” _

_ “It’s an early birthday present,” she cooed, waddling over to him. _

_ “Really? A present?” Louis asked in awe. His eyes started to tear up, he’d never gotten a present before. _

_ “Yes, of course, love. Here, open it,” she handed the short but wide box to him, wrapped in Christmas tree wrapping. _

_ “Thank you, Ms. May,” he cried before he had even opened it. It broke May’s heart knowing he had never gotten a present in the seven years he’d been alive. She’d been teaching him for nearly a year. Since the January after his birthday, so she hadn’t had the chance to give him one before. She knew she had to teach him after hearing everything he’d been through in his adolescence. _

_ “Well, go on, child.” Louis shakily ripped the wrapping paper from the box, then tensed up. _

_ “Is this what I’m supposed to be doing?” _

_ “Yes, dear, you’re doing perfect,” May urged. He successfully ripped all the paper off then hesitated to take the lid off of the box. A loud gasp escaped his lips as he picked up the knitted sweater with wide eyes. _

_ “Ms. May,” Louis whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks; he was so happy.  _

_ “Do you like it, darling? I knitted it myself,” May hummed proudly. _

_ “I love it, Ms. May. Thank you,” he beamed and ran to her and hugged her. _

_ “I’m so glad, Lou,” she smiled and patted his head. May made sure to make him a sweater for his birthday every year after that. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a little while, here's a little Louis backstory! thanks for reading! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! What should I contribute in future chapters? Thanks for reading xx


End file.
